


Drabble Collection

by Mitsuboshi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuboshi/pseuds/Mitsuboshi
Summary: A collection of drabbles that were requested through a meme. I'll be updating this as I go.





	1. KaoTsu - Joy To The World, I'm At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this will be a collection of drabbles from various prompts I'll be posting progressively in the days ahead.

“Did we really have to come here?” Kaoru gritted his teeth as he endured the frigid air. Tsubasa always had his head in the clouds, but what possessed his fellow unit member to bring him to the beach in December!?

“Ehehehe...” Tsubasa laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I know it's a weird place to go to during winter, but Kamiya-san suggested that we come here. He said that the ocean around this time has its own charm that provides a calming atmosphere, especially after a tiring week!... or something like that.”

The stoic member of Dramatic Stars raised a brow. “Kamiya said that?” He swore Koron would be the type of person to spout out such nonsense. Still, whenever Tsubasa invited him places, Kaoru found it difficult to refuse. How could he when his face resembled a pleading puppy? It just felt distasteful if he were to.

But as he observed his surroundings, Kaoru couldn't fathom why anyone would want to go to a beach around winter. For obvious reasons, not a single person could be found, leaving the beach appearing lifeless and desolate.

“I guess it's nice that's it's just the two of us here,” Tsubasa said, stretching his arms out by his side. “That way we don't bother anyone when we have fun!”

“Fun?” Kaoru almost scoffed. “How can you have-”

He stopped abruptly when he saw Tsubasa start running around in circles, his arms still raised up as if he were an airplane. The air was filled with his laughter, among the sound of crashing waves.

“ _Just what is that fool doing?_ ” He thought to himself as Tsubasa kept frolicking about like some kind of child. How did he have so much energy for silly things? “ _Give me a break...._ ”

Still... watching him run free, like a bird soaring in the sky... Seeing him happy like this wasn't bad. Even if he did look like a dunce. That week had been particularly busy as Dramatic Stars prepared for a live and fan event scheduled just before Christmas. Even though Tsubasa never complained, Kaoru had noticed his unit mate growing a little more tired, and a little less like himself in the past few days. If having this brief, if not unusual trip to the beach was Tsubasa’s way of recharging, then Kaoru couldn’t complain.

He was a former doctor, after all. It's good that he sees to it that Tsubasa could relax in such stressful times.

Tsubasa stopped in his tracks, a look of fascination on his face as he looked straight at his friend.

“Kaoru-san.... that's a nice smile.”

Only now was he aware of the smile on his face, and it quickly faded as he turned his gaze back to the ocean.

“Please don't mention such things.”

Tsubasa giggled. “Are you starting to have fun now?”

“Hardly,” Kaoru scoffed. “But... It wasn’t a mistake to come here.”

The two stood silently for a moment, admiring the cloudy sky and the endless ocean. “ _Perhaps Kamiya was right after all_ ,” he mused.


	2. KyoMino - Christmas

Kyoji sighed heavily as he and Minori finally escaped the densely packed KFC, the sacred bucket of Christmas fried chicken tucked into his left arm. They had stayed in line for almost four hours, just for the sake of fulfilling Pierre’s odd request. Despite his coat and the warmth radiating from the food, Kyoji shivered as the cold winter air blew over them.

“That was quite the struggle, eh?” Minori chirped as they passed through the brightly lit streets. “Pierre will be really happy that we managed to get some.”

“Yeah....” Kyoji mumbled, occasionally glancing down at the bucket he held. “Do people really go crazy for this during Christmas?”

Minori shot him a slightly bewildered look. “Eh? Of course! It's a tradition, you know. Although I can't say I'm surprised that you haven't experienced it.”

“Seems a bit odd,” the former convenience store clerk remarked. “....I thought I'd be accustomed to these kind of things by now.”

The wind blew again, and Kyoji flinched a bit as he gripped his right hand. What compelled him to go without gloves in this weather? Minori himself did not wear any, yet if he also had discomfort from the biting cold, he did not show it.

“You saw all those people lined up,” Minori began to explain. “Many of them go out of their way to buy this chicken and share it with the ones they love.”

“I-is that so....” Kyoji trailed off, giving the bucket of chicken another stare. The scent of eleven herbs and spices wafted into his nostrils, and he fell silent for a moment as he fell deeper into his thoughts. “ _With the ones they love?”_

He opened his mouth to say something else, but the action of Minori grabbing his hand cut him off.

“Hey, Kyoji,” he said softly, a serene smile lit up his face. Minori’s hand provided warmth to his own. “I can't wait to share this fried chicken with you and Pierre.”

“That’s kinda weird when you say it like that...” Kyoji replied. A smile of his own broke out at the corners of his mouth. “But yeah, it should be nice. Although this chicken is gonna get cold by the time we make it back.”

“Ah, that's true,” Minori nodded. “Well, we can always heat it up. There's one last place we need to go to before we return anyway.”

“Eh...?” He didn’t want to complain, but they just spent so many hours for this single bucket. What else could they need? “Where are we going?”

“Don't worry, it's on the way back. It's an obscure bakery with really good cake.” Minori’s gentle expression quickly shifted into heightened excitement. “A certain idol is known to frequent it quite often. Maybe we'll happen to see them!”

“Well... sure,” Kyoji said, completely surrendering to Minori’s whims. Spending time together like this wouldn't hurt. “I'll leave it to you then."

With their hands still locked together, the two idols continued their walk along the chilly evening street, eager to share a bucket of fried chicken with the people they love.


	3. KyoMino - Video Games

Minori wasn't sure what captivated Kyoji when it came to that video game he’d been constantly playing lately. On the occasions he'd come to visit Kyoji’s apartment, his otherwise quiet companion was always transfixed on a pixelated, retro looking game. He would just sit there, just watching him place blocks together, dig underground, and fight off giant spiders and spooky skeletons in dark caves.

And not to his surprise, today he was doing the same thing all over again.

“Kyoji, what is this game called again?” Minori asked as the gamer repeatedly bashed a zombie with what had to be a sword.

“Minecraft,” he answered absentmindedly. His dual colored eyes were focused like a laser as he navigated his way over what looked like lava.

“I see...” the older man slowly nodded. If a third person were present, they'd probably lambast Kyoji for playing a single player game, while leaving Minori to just sit around doing nothing. He would quickly correct them, whoever they were: he insisted on simply having Kyoji enjoying his free time while he observed. Kyoji himself even offered to let him play, but Minori politely refused.

Although they'd known each other for awhile now, there were some things Kyoji still kept to himself. Not like deep, dark secrets, but things he'd believe were not worth mentioning. Minori learned that moments like this offered valuable insight. And the time and patience put in eventually paid off.

After coming across what looked like a diamond, a triumphant smile showed on Kyoji’s face. Yes. These were the small, but special moments where Minori got to see him smile. Fragments of happiness that could be pieced together like the many creations Kyoji spent time making.

Speaking of creating....

“Say,” Minori spoke up after being silent for so long.

Kyoji snapped out of basking in his achievement, turning his head around to look at his guest. “What is it?”

“I see you make all sorts of things in this game. Perhaps... you can make a house?”

“A house?” He repeated, unsure about the odd request. “But I already made a house.”

Minori shook his head. “No, no, I mean, perhaps you can make a house for both of us. Something spectacular, like a castle! With a beautiful garden, and oh! Maybe recreate the stage from the Maihama amphitheater!”

“H-huh?” The suggest made him stop playing entirely. “Isn't that too elaborate? That's gonna be a lot of material to use.”

“What~?” Without warning, Minori moved his head onto Kyoji shoulder, causing him to jump a bit. “Too big of a challenge for the great gamer himself?”

“No way. Give me time and I'll get it done.” Kyoji declared, a little more confident than usual. He resumed his game, but shortly after a small realization came to his mind. “Wait... when you said for the two of us, does that mean you're going to start playing Minecraft as well?”

“Why not~?” Minori asked, giving a wink. Watching him play certainly gave him the insight he sought. But he could learn new things about Kyoji this way too. “Besides, can't keep letting you have all the fun to yourself~.”


End file.
